Le Calendrier de nos amours
by Oxymore
Summary: Arc de 3 OS HPDM. 1 J'aimerai mourir un premier avril 2 Combien de temps nous restetil ? 3Une journée d'avril Avant, durant et après la guerre Drago est là pour Harry.
1. J'aimerai mourir un premier avril

**Titre** : Le Calendrier de notre amour

**Auteur** : Oxymore ( aussi appelée Black-sun )

**Spoiler** : Les cinq premiers tomes.

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'idée m'appartient.

**Résumé :** Arc de 3 OS HPDM. 1) « J'aimerais mourir un premier avril. » Harry déprime, Drago est là.

**Genre** : angost, romance, slash HPDM, PDV Harry.

**Bla-bla de l'auteur** : Au début, cela devait être un one-shot. Puis j'ai écrit la suite. Et encore une autre. C'est donc devenu un arc.

**Remerciements **: merci à Lady Shinigami, merci à toutes les personnes qui ont déjà lues cette fic.

**Bonne lecture ! **

**J'aimerais mourir un premier avril**

Je suis assis sur l'herbe du parc, c'est presque l'été et il fait chaud, pourtant je suis le seul à être ici à profiter de ce merveilleux paysage qu'est le parc de Poudlard à l'aube de l'été. Je sais que je ne devrais pas être là, et cela parce que Celui Dont On Ne Doit Pas Prononcer Le Nom, ce cher vieux Voldy, -oups merde je l'ai dit que je sois pendu, brûlé vif après avoir été écartelé ! Bon je disais, Vous Savez Qui me cherche activement, moi Harry Potter, le garçon à la cicatrice en forme d'éclair, Celui Qui A Survécu Six Fois, son ennemi juré et celui grâce auquel il a repris sa puissance, c'est assez ironique n'est-ce pas ? Parfois je me demande pourquoi il me cherche, pourquoi moi ? Il devrait plutôt m'être reconnaissant de l'avoir fait renaître... Peut-être qu'il m'en veut car je ne lui ai pas donné un physique agréable à regarder. C'est vrai qu'avec la tête de déterré qu'il se paie, il a de quoi m'en vouloir à mort. Mais bon il fait peur, c'est déjà ça. J'imagine bien un papa sorcier dire à son enfant : "Si tu ne travailles pas bien à l'école, Tu Sais Qui va venir te dévorer tout cru." Mais c'est vrai que les enfants sorciers ne vont pas à l'école et aussi que leurs parents n'auraient jamais recours à ce genre de stratagème pour leur faire peur, ce serait trop inhumain. Peut-être que c'est une question d'honneur. Attendez laissez-moi rire ! Voldichoux - je traîne trop avec Luna, moi - qui veut me tuer pour sauver son honneur ! Comme s'il y avait de l'honneur à tuer des personnes plus faibles que nous, des moldus, des cracmols, des sangs-mêlés... Non, ce n'est décidément pas une question d'honneur. Des gens comme Dumbledore ont de l'honneur, ils aident les moldus, les protègent sans pour autant les prendre pour des êtres inférieurs comme je viens de le penser car sinon ils referaient les mêmes erreurs que durant la colonisation. Mais ce n'est pas à moi de donner des leçons d'histoires, je ne suis même pas allé au collège. Non, si Voldemort m'en veut, c'est parce que moi, un pauvre gosse, je l'ai blessé dans sa fierté. Oui ça doit être ça, c'est sûrement ça. Cette putain de fierté Serpentard, celle qui pousse Malefoy à jouer les durs, à revendiquer partout son statut de pur sang, et à ne parler que pour et par son père. Oui ce doit être ça, je l'ai humilié alors que j'avais un an, j'ai remis ça lors de ma quatrième année et l'année dernière... Non je ne veux pas penser à l'année dernière. Changeons de sujet, les Serpentards tiens, comme si je n'y pensais pas assez ! Je me demande toujours pourquoi c'est de leur maison que sort le plus de mangemorts, plus je les côtoies, plus je m'interroge sur ça. Leur haine quasi nazi envers les personnes dîtes inférieures serait-elle plus forte que leur fierté ? Parce que accepter de lécher les bottes et de baiser les robes d'un homme comme si c'était le pape alors qu'il a été détruit par un bébé, ce n'est pas très orgueilleux comme geste, cela ne dégouline pas de fierté.

Il y a une autre raison pour laquelle je ne devrais pas être là à rêvasser c'est que les ASPICs arrivent à grands pas : "Plus que 17 jours ! " comme l'a si bien dit Hermione ce matin, elle a d'ailleurs traîner sa petite amie et son futur beau-frère à la bibliothèque pour les faire réviser. Elle a essayer de me faire venir, moi aussi, donnant pour prétexte bancal que Ron allait s'ennuyer sans son meilleur ami, mais j'ai refusé et elle l'a accepter, au contraire de son futur beauf' comme elle se plait à le dire qui m'a fusillé du regard. A l'inverse de Ron, de Ginny et de toutes les autres personnes qui tiennent à moi - et Merlin sait qu'il y en a beaucoup -, elle a compris ce qui m'arrive en ce moment, elle sait que j'ai besoin d'être seul pour réfléchir à toutes sortes de choses, elle sait que je déprime. Elle m'a parlé du "spleen de Baudelaire" et je pense qu'elle veut plus faire une référence à son voyage culturel en France de cet été qu'à autre chose. Car j'ai besoin de réfléchir, dans trois semaines l'école sera finie et je ne reviendrai plus à Poudlard. Dès lors je serais une cible facile pour cette espèce d'horreur aux yeux rouges qui veut ma peau et tout ce que j'ai appris ces dernières années ne me permettront pas de rester vivant longtemps, elles me sont utiles, bien sûr, mais lors d'un combat pas durant la vie de tous les jours. Je vais mourir. Je devrais m'y faire mais je n'y arrive pas, je croyais y être préparé mais pourtant tout marche de travers. Il y a tellement de choses que j'aimerais faire, que j'aimerais vivre, je suis jeune et je suis encore puceau bordel ! Je ne suis jamais sortit d'Angleterre, je n'ai jamais appris à devenir un animagus, je n'ai pas visité la demeure de Merlin, je n'ai même pas mon permis de transplanage ! Depuis toutes ses années, je me pensais prêt à accepter ma mort, à me faire tuer par mon ennemi de toujours... Mais non. Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerai pas pour avoir un sursis, quelques jours, quelques mois durant lesquels je me sentirais assez en sécurité pour profiter pleinement de la vie. Et puis j'aimerai aussi que cette monotonie cesse ! Que je puisse couper avec cette routine où la fin de l'année signifie un combat contre Voldemort peut - être le dernier. Oui c'est ça, j'aimerai mourir un jour qui ne marquerait pas la fin des cours ou des examens.

" J'aimerai mourir un premier avril."

Voilà, c'est dit. Pourquoi le premier avril me demanderez vous ? Mais parce que ma vie est une horrible blague que je n'ai jamais su contrôler et que je pense sincèrement que je n'ai jamais eu le choix de toute ma vie. C'est vrai cela, mon statut de Survivant ne me laisse pas le choix entre Gryffondor et Serpentard, entre le côté lumineux ou obscur de la magie. Et il faut bien avouer aussi que comme il peut tout arriver le premier avril, Voldemort dirait peut être "Poisson d'avril" au lieu d'"Avada Kadavra" pour une fois.

" Si je serais toi Potter, j'essayerai de mourir un trente et un février, ça se serait digne de toi," me lance une voix traînante.

Malefoy (qui d'autre ?) s'assoit à côté de moi et commence à arracher l'herbe qui lui tombe sur la main.

" Un trente et un février ? je lui demande.

- Oui, si tu fais ça, tu gagneras ton titre de survivant."

Je suis surpris de le voir sourire en disant cela. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé à la fouine ?

" Le vieux cinglé te cherche depuis tout à l'heure, reprit-il d'un air indifférent.

- Qui ? Voldemort ? "

Tiens c'est bizarre ça, il ne frissonne plus quand je prononce son nom. Quoi que, maintenant que j'y pense, a-t-il déjà frissonné en l'entendant ?

" Non Dumbledore. Et comme d'habitude la corvée Potter m'est tombée dessus.

- La 'corvée Potter' ?

- Rogue a insisté pour que je prenne part aux recherches, il pense que je suis celui qui te connais le mieux.

- Et il a tord ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je t'ai bien trouvé."

Nous restons silencieux quelques instants, je l'observe du coin de l'œil pendant qu'il arrache les pétales d'une pauvre marguerite.

" Il faut que tu retournes au château, le directeur t'y attend, Lupin est venu pour donner des nouvelles de l'Ordre."

Je ne lui demande pas comment il peut être au courant pour l'Ordre, c'est Drago Malefoy qui me fait face, et il est aussi omniscient que Dumbledore sur ce qui concerne Poudlard, et ce qui _me _concerne aussi.

La récréation est terminée, il est temps pour moi de reprendre mon rôle du Garçon Qui A Survécu, je me relève en soupirant et commence à éloigner. Soudain je m'arrête et me retourne, je croise alors son regard gris qui me détaille d'une manière aussi froide que je sens une gouttelette de sueur me descendre dans le dos. J'ai l'impression que notre conversation n'est pas tout à fait finie, c'est pour cela que j'ajoute à voix basse tout en le regardant dans les yeux.

" Le trente et un février, je vais y penser."

Je reprends alors ma marche mais m'arrête une fois de plus car je l'entends courir pour me rejoindre. Je me retourne et dois avoir la tête d'un mec vraiment surpris lorsqu'il passe les bras autour de mon cou et plonge sa tête dans mon cou.

" S'il te plait, essaye Harry," chuchote-t-il.

C'est la première fois qu'il m'appelle par mon prénom et je dois avouer que j'aime bien cela.

" Je te le promets. "

Je lui relève la tête et plonge mon regard dans le sien qui cette fois n'est pas aussi inexpressif que d'habitude, c'est même le contraire tant qu'il y a de sentiments qui se bousculent dans les prunelles qui ont la couleur d'un ciel d'hiver. Il est beau, c'est la première fois que je m'en rends compte. J'ai soudain envie de l'embrasser et je le fais, je décide dorénavant d'adopter ce bon vieux carpe diem. Il répond doucement au baiser puis finit par se retirer et s'écarte de moi, un peu rougissant.

" Tu dois y aller, me dit-il en fixant l'herbe.

- Oui.

- C'est important, il insiste.

- D'accord. "

Je reprends mon chemin jusqu'au château et je l'entends renifler. Mon cœur semble se briser à l'écoute de ce son.

" Ni un premier avril, ni un trente et un février, je dis alors sans me retourner. Du moins pas avant longtemps. "

Derrière moi je le sens sourire et je sens une main se poser sur la mienne et la serrer très forte. Nous rentrons tous les deux en silence.

Maintenant quoi qu'il advienne, dix juillet, trente et un février ou premier avril, nous serons deux à l'affronter. Et cela importe peu, car ensemble nous sommes invincible.

**A suivre**


	2. Combien de temps nous reste t il ?

**Titre** : Le Calendrier de notre amour

**Auteur** : Oxymore ( aussi appelée Black-sun )

**Spoiler** : Les cinq premiers tomes.

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'idée m'appartient.

**Résumé :** Arc de 3 OS HPDM. 2) « Combien de temps nous reste - t - il. » Dans l'enfer de la guerre, Harry s'écroule, Drago le relève.

**Genre** : angost, romance, slash HPDM, PDV Harry.

**Bla-bla de l'auteur** : Au début, cela devait être un one-shot. Puis j'ai écrit la suite. Et encore une autre. C'est donc devenu un arc.

**Remerciements **: merci à Lady Shinigami pour m'aider à comprendre , merci à toutes les personnes qui ont déjà lues cette fic. Merci à Selena et à Lyly pour leur rewiew de « J'aimerai mourir un premier avril », comme elles ne m'ont pas laissée leur mail, je n'ai pas pu leur répondre personnellement mais je tenais à leur dire que leur rewiew m'ont fait très plaisir.

**Bonne lecture ! **

**Combien de temps nous reste – t – il ? **

Parfaitement réveillé dans mon lit, je tourne et me retourne entre les draps. Poudlard... C'est fou comme ce château m'a manqué. Cela faisait près de neuf mois que je ne l'avais pas vu lorsque Drago et moi sommes revenus ici hier soir. Je frissonne et me roule en position fœtale, hier soir, Voldemort et sa troupe ont attaqué le chemin de traverse, et ils ont eu l'avantage !

D'un geste rageur, je tape avec mon poing contre l'oreiller. Je suis au bord de la folie, donnez-moi un ou deux mangemorts pour que je me défoule. Des larmes coulent de mes yeux, ma colère est là juste pour cacher ma peine et je le sais. Neville Londubat est mort hier soir. Il a été tué par le Lord Noir lui-même, Voldemort a l'air de prendre très au sérieux cette histoire de malédiction et, malgré le manque de logique de son geste, a décidé de lancer une croisade contre tous les enfants sorciers _né à la mort du septième mois_. C'est complètement ridicule mais ce cher Voldy se complaît dans sa folie. La porte de l'ancienne chambre de préfet en chef de Drago s'ouvre devant ce dernier qui me rejoint dans le lit.

" Déjà réveillé ? "

Il appuie sa tête sur mon torse et écoute mon cœur battre, cela a un effet calmant sur lui.

" Tu peux parler, je lui rétorque en passant la main dans ses cheveux blonds.

- J'étais avec le professeur Rogue," me répond-il.

Malgré moi je me tends, mon ancien professeur de potion et mon actuel petit ami entretiennent des relations que, sans désapprouver, je ne comprendrai jamais. L'espion à la solde de Dumbledore est le mentor de Drago, le père qu'il n'a jamais eu et, bien que je le sache, cela m'étonne toujours.

" Tu es jaloux ?" me demande-t-il vaguement anxieux.

Je souris devant air incertain.

" Mais non, je le rassure. Alors qu'est ce que beau - papa t'a dit ?

- Répète cela devant lui et Voldemort gagne la guerre à coup sûr. "

Nous rions un moment puis je le prends dans mes bras, Merlin je l'aime tant.

"Voldemort prévoit une attaque pour demain soir, une grande attaque," m'annonce-t-il.

Je me relève, me détache de lui et commence à faire les cent pas sans remarquer les regards inquiets qu'il me lance. Hier soir nous avons perdu plusieurs dizaine d'homme et lui veut remettre ça ! Il les sort d'où ses adeptes ? D'une pochette surprise ?

" Mais quand cela va-t-il finir ! " je crie soudainement.

Un bibelot posé sur la table de nuit explose mais je n'y prête pas attention, il y a un temps pour les destructum et un autre pour les reparo.

" Quand tu l'auras tué, me répond calmement Drago qui, en huit mois de vie commune, s'est habitué à mes sautes d'humeur.

- Ou quand il l'aura fait ! Il est chaque jour de plus en plus puissant Drago ! À cette vitesse, il aura bientôt récupéré tous ses anciens pouvoirs et on ne pourra plus rien faire. Combien de temps me reste-t-il ? Combien de temps nous reste-t-il ?

- Arrête de t'apitoyer sur ton sort Potter, je sais que c'est dur pour toi mais tu n'as pas le droit de flancher, surtout pas maintenant alors que tout le monde compte sur toi !

- Tu ne sais rien, Drago ! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'être le Survivant, tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait de perdre les gens auxquels tu tenais : Cédric, Sirius, Neville...

- Blaise, Milicent, Vincent... Bien sûr que je sais ce que tu supportes Harry, je le vis avec toi. Chaque jour je me bats contre les gens auxquels je tiens. Je tue des personnes avec lesquelles j'ai grandis.

- C'était des mangemorts. "

La gifle partie et je porte la main à ma joue rouge.

" C'était avant tout mes amis Harry, je t'interdis de les juger ! "

Un silence pesant s'installe, ma colère fond comme la neige au soleil et l'horreur de mes propos s'abat sur moi comme des cognards lors d'un match de Quidditch.

" Merlin, Drago pardonne-moi."

Je tombe à genoux et en larme, je me sens tellement stupide. Il se lève et vient vers moi.

" Ce n'est rien Harry, vraiment.

- Je t'ai dit des choses affreuses, je sanglote.

- Mais tu n'y pensais pas !

- Sur le coup, je...

- Tu sais quoi Harry, le professeur Rogue a raison, malgré tout ce que tu vis, tu resteras un Gryffondor avec toutes leurs _qualités_ caractéristiques.

- Comment dois-je le prendre ? je demande, un brin amusé.

- Ca c'est à toi de voir. "

Il m'embrasse délicatement et me relève.

" Vas te préparer, Dumbledore nous attend. "

Il y a des choses qui ne changent jamais n'est-ce pas ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, lorsque je reviens dans la chambre, prêt à affronter une nouvelle journée, je la trouve impeccable, d'une propreté parfaite selon les critères Malefoy (c'est-à-dire sans aucun pli, presque aseptisé). Drago est assis dans un fauteuil, un calendrier entre les mains.

" On y va ? je le presse, ne voulant pas faire trop attendre notre ancien directeur.

- Devine quel jour on est, me demande-t-il en se levant.

- Tu sais, moi et les dates... Début mars, je crois.

- Le deux pour être exacte, précise Drago. Demain nous serons le 31 février."

Je le regarde d'un air ahuri avant d'éclater de rire. Par Merlin ! Le 31 février, pouvons-nous trouver un meilleur jour pour notre mort ?

Il me prend la main et la serre aussi fortement que ce jour de juin où notre histoire a commencé. Je lui souris et nous sortons ensemble dans la chambre.

Ma peur s'est éloignée car je sais que demain nous marcherons ensemble, Drago et moi, vers notre destin. Qu'il soit bon ou mauvais; peu importe, car bien que nous soyons deux, dans l'adversité nous ne formons plus qu'un.


	3. Une journée d'avril

**Titre** : Le Calendrier de notre amour

**Auteur** : Oxymore ( aussi appelée Black-sun )

**Spoiler** : Les cinq premiers tomes.

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'idée m'appartient.

**Résumé :** Arc de 3 OS HPDM. 3) « Une journée d'avril » La guerre est finie. Le monde sorcier se reconstruit.

**Genre** : romance, slash HPDM, PDV Harry.

**Bla-bla de l'auteur** : Au début, cela devait être un one-shot. Puis j'ai écrit la suite. Et encore une autre. C'est donc devenu un arc.

**Remerciements **: merci à Lady Shinigami pour m'aider à comprendre , merci à toutes les personnes qui ont déjà lues cette fic. Merci à Selana ( désolée pour avoir écorché ton nom, tu trouveras des réponses dans ma bio )

**Bonne lecture ! **

**Une journée d'avril**

Il fait beau, les oiseaux chantent dans les arbres. C'est le printemps, la saison des amours. Autour de nous les gens crient, s'embrassent, parlent avec excitation.

Nous sommes le premier avril 2001, le jour de la première fête internationale des sorciers, la commémoration de la mort du plus grand magicien noir que le monde ait connu : Voldemort. C'est pourquoi le magique square ( jardin publique pour sorcier ) de Londres est rempli en cette belle journée par des amis, des couples, des familles entières... Bien sur personne oublie les morts, et vu les victimes que les deux guerre avaient engendrées, c'est impossible, mais on a décidé de reconstruire un monde où les sorciers du futur pourraient être heureux sans trop de séquelles laissées par la guerre. Un monde où le fait que des personnes auraient pu craindre de prononcer un nom serait risible, un monde où le rejet à propos des différences de sang n'existerait pas, un futur utopique pour des sorciers qui n'avaient que trop souffert.

Assis sur un banc, nous regardons la nouvelle génération de Weasley jouer au Quiditch, riant comme s'ils ignoraient qu'ils fêtent aussi la mort de trois de leurs oncles et de leur tante. Pavarti Londubat regarde sa fille jouer à la marelle. Hermione Granger discute avec ses parents assis sur une couverture, elle semble leur expliquer l'importance de ce jour pour les sorciers. Son compagnon, Victor Krum, que le feu Ron Weasley appelait Vicky, a été embarqué dans une discutions avec Lee Jordan à propos du nouveau balai mis sur le marché : le nimbus 2020. Fred et Georges Weasley prennent le plaisir risqué d'embêter leur ancien professeur de potion qui répond avec hargne, le temps ne semblant pas avoir d'effet sur sa langue acérée.

" Tu crois qu'ils vont y parvenir ? je demande.

- A quoi ?

- A reconstruire, à survivre.

- Bien sûr Harry, les sorcier sont peu doués pour la guerre mais ils le sont pour le reste. Et puis tu es là pour les aider, il ne peuvent que réussir.

- Et toi ?

- Moi j'œuvre seulement pour ton bien, tu le sais. "

Nous échangeons un sourire.

" Je t'aime Drago, lui dis je."

Il me sourit et capture mes lèvres.

Après quelques minutes de câlin et de baisers, nous nous levons pour accomplir les mondanités.

Au fond de notre cœur, nous n'avons oublié aucun sacrifice, aucune crise de larme, la guerre nous a à jamais marqué au fer rouge mais on a décidé de mettre notre peine de côté et de penser au présent, au futur, de se rappeler des morts mais d'œuvrer pour les vivants.

Nous n'oublierons jamais ce jour où j'avais souhaité mourir un premier avril et où Drago m'avait conseillé le trente et un février. Ce jour où je lui avait promis de vivre vieux, celui où notre histoire a commencé.

Dans le calendrier de notre amour, les deux dates étaient marquées au feutre rouge, dans celui de l'histoire, il ne s'était rien passé de spécial.

Mais peut importe car maintenant nous allons vivre ensemble, jusqu'à que la mort ne nous sépare.


End file.
